Scarlette the Red Robed Warrior
by FableIn
Summary: I decided to give a new world to fable, i will be making more if you guys like it, so let me know, sorry its so short, ill probably make more to it, oh and btw, this was a school assignment for me :) hope i get a A


"Scarlette! Wake up!" Theresa cries, as our young heroine wakes from her deep slumber, "Yes mother" Scarlette replies shaking her bed ridden hair, as she heads towards the chicken coop she hears a rustling noise in the bushes, "Probably nothing" she says to herself as she picks up a heavy sack of chicken feed sprinkling it over the barren soil, "There it is again" knowing this sound was not her imagination she checks the bushes, "AAIIIEEEE!" she screams as the hidden Balverine leaps out and pounces on young Scarlette scratching her right eye, she tries to get it off, eventually a town guard knocks off the creature, "PLEASE HELP ME!" she begs the guard as he runs off spotting another one of the vicious creatures, she runs home to seek shelter with her mother and father only to find them dead on the ground being eaten by a single White Balverine, she picks up her father's steel dagger, it felt warm to the touch, stabbing the White Balverine it yelps and runs off to assist the hoard in attack the town, "MOM! DAD!" she cries out as she sits next to their slightly breathing corpses, "Scarlette" her mother breathes out, "The sack in the closet...take it and run...i love you..." she says before collapsing from blood loss, Scarlette slowly shuffles over to the closet and grabs the bag, placing her father's dagger in her pouch she looks through the bag, she there finds a robe, a bow, a retractable ax and 50 arrows, she grabs some more items she would need from her desk and left, she decided to head for Drift, a town owned by lumberjacks, she walked down the long road cautiously being aware of her surroundings, it soon got late and she decided to camp.

she tried to find food but to no prevail, she went to sleep extremely hungry, in her dream she dreamed of the White Balverine attacking her, laughing right in her face, she tried to move but she was stuck, it leapt to attack her, "AAIIEE" she screamed, jumping awake, she was in a new place though, filled with warmth, she looked around with frightened eyes, a man in steel armor approached her, "W-Who are you?" she stammered, "I'm the man who saved your life" the stranger said "My name is Brock, what's yours?" he asked emotionless, "S-Scarlette, P-Please help me... W-Where am I?" she asked even more frightened, "You're in the Drift training hall, we found you sleeping outside and Balverines approaching," he said with a slight smile, "So shall we begin?" he said, "Begin what?" Scarlette asked feeling a bit more safe, "Well training of course" Brock said annoyingly "OK I guess so" she said hesitantly, as the years passed she became stronger, faster, and more solid, as each strike was infused with anger, after a long 9 years of training she was finally ready to become her own woman, "Well Scarlette, this looks like this day has come at last, are you ready?" Brock asked "Yes, I am" Scarlette said back emotionless, as the 18 year old woman drew her ax and prepared to initiate combat with her mentor, she stricked fiercely as Brock blocked her attack, "good, now hit me with your arrow" Brock said trying to gather his breath, "HHAAAHHH" Scarlette shouted as she fired her arrow, surprisingly Brock dodged it, "Great" Brock said as he once again was baffled by Scarlette's strength, "You are now ready, you are strong enough to face the world, whatever path you may choose, whether you may choose to strike fear into the hearts of innocents, or have them praise you, you are ready to face the world, as a hero" Brock said handing her the crest of heroes, it felt warm to the touch, and had a golden glow to it, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" they heard the warning horn, alerting nearby guards of approaching Balverines, "interested in your first fight as a hero?" Brock said equipping his ax, "I got time" Scarlette said drawing her bow, as they ran to the gate they discovered there were twice as many Balverines than there were guards, at least a dozen blocked their path on the way to the gate, making quick work of them they continued to defend the village, it was a bloody and fierce battle but the heroes eventually prevailed, (1 year later)

a lot has changed, Scarlette and Brock got married, had two children Jack and Juliet, "SUPRISE" shouted Jack, Juliet, Brock and the rest of the village, "Wow did you guys do this for me? Thank you all so much" Scarlette said hugging and kissing her family, "We got this for you, we managed to scrounge enough gold to get half, and we found the rest of them" Jack and Juliet said in unison, "wow! Thank you so much kiddos" she said as she unwrapped the present, "OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH" as she found a whole whopping 10 silver augmentations, she put them on her weapons right away, she placed 5 on her ax and 4 on her bow, she decided to save that one for a memorabilia, as she would put it on her dresser, so when she woke up every day she would remember this fantastic day, the rest of the presents were fantastic, she got gold, dresses, pouches and even more gold, but mostly she got a promotion in the town guard, she was promoted to protector, the highest honor in the guard, and then in the corner of Scarlette's eye she saw a Balverine ready to pounce, she quickly picked up her bow and fired an arrow at the beast, "AAARROOOO" it cried signifying its end.

"Get Jack and Juliet out of here!" she shouted as the children quickly ran home, Brock returned with his ax knowing that if there were one Balverine there were many more, "Close the gate" she told the guard as she ran outside the gate to prepare for the attack, "AARRRGHHH" cried Brock, Scarlette looked over to her husband and saw him being attack by a Balverine, she quickly cut its head off, Brock fell lifelessly to the ground, Balverines have taken so much she held dear, her family, her husband, her childhood, she ran to the woods to track down the White Balverine, surely enough she found it, "Remember me?" Scarlette said to the one creature that murdered the one thing that she cared about, "GGRRAAGGHH" the creature responded, she tried swinging her ax but its skin was too tough after many more swings her ax broke, she quickly grabbed her bow, in the process the creature scratched her across the chest, screaming in pain, she quickly fired a barrage of arrows to no prevail, the beast attacked again, any more of this and she would be done, she decided to attach a silver augment to a single arrow, firing it fiercely into the beasts heart it let out a cry, falling, she stood over it proudly, as she stood the White Balverine bit her before collapsing, "AAARRGH" Scarlette cried out knowing what this meant, she began to change into the thing she hunted for so long, she ran off into the forest, as she changed her life flashed before her eyes, but that began to change when she felt stronger, angrier, hungrier..

(20 Years Later) Scarlette now a White Balverine had begun to lose control of her body, but at some moments she could control herself, she wanted to head back to Drift but what would her kids think? They would fear her, and this is something she did not want at all, and what if she attacked the town? Or lost complete control? She could very well be killed, as she could not defend herself.

She decided to find a way to become human again by visiting a witch's hut and maybe finding a potion, she has heard of a potion that can change a Balverine to human if they are originally human, so she set off, she jumped from tree to tree grasping on to each branch, this was fairly easy, she got more and more used to her new form, she could now see the witches hut, she leapt down nearly falling over, but her senses were much greater then a humans allowing her to regain her balance.

She looked around the witch's hut trying to find a bottle of the stuff, she couldn't, "WHAM!" a fireball hit right beside her, there was a witch in there, she decided it would be best to kill the witch, and with ease, she did, and better yet she found the potion in her cloak, she now had to decide whether to down it or stay a Balverine…

(Good Ending)

As Scarlette drank the potion she felt more free, more loose, as she dropped on the ground she noticed she was coughing blood, obviously not a good sign, she then transformed into herself, but something was different, she looked at her hands, she was now very old, she decided to travel to Drift to say goodbye to her children, she started walking but she knew she wouldn't make it, she collapsed on her way to Drift, her eyes slowly closing, and before she died, she faintly saw a figure, he had a blue robe plated gold around his shoulders, and carried a golden scythe, and before she died, she heard him mutter, "your health is low…"

(Evil Ending)

As Scarlette decided she wished to stay the most powerful creature in Albion, as she gathered more of her creatures that she controlled she decided the first place she would attack, she would head to a place where heroes are made, where they are trained, and murder the ones who held the flame, after all, they had power she wanted…

ment here...


End file.
